The invention relates to a compression article which is produced from an elastic textile material, in particular a knitted fabric, and is provided with at least one elastic holding strap to protect against slipping on the body part.
Such compression articles are already known, in particular, in the form of leg or knee stockings. Thus, for example, the utility model DE 82 17 651 U1 describes a medical rubber stocking with a holding strap, which is configured as a crochet galloon strap and is provided on its inside with a plurality of nubs made of silicone.
The nubs on the inner side of the holding strap reliably prevent the stocking from slipping, but at the same time restrict the respiratory activity of the skin. The nubs or strips of the known holding straps have a relatively large surface in this case and are always located on the same skin areas in medical compression articles which are to be worn every day for up to sixteen hours. Skin irritations can therefore occur which limit the wearing comfort of the articles.
Moreover, the production of the known holding straps by the subsequent application of the silicone nubs or strips is relatively complicated and cost-intensive.